


Trick or Sweet

by sarcasticmama



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticmama/pseuds/sarcasticmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot that came to mind today. Post Season Four Mid-Season finale. Jo/Zane seasonal quickie. Rated M for suggestive content. Happy Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Sweet

The two boys stood on either side of the car hiding from view as they watched the house. The house was normal by Eureka standards. Unlike some houses that had robotic security dogs, or motion detecting laser cannons; It wasn't the house so much that scared them, but rather the occupant.

"You go," the one whispered to the other.

"No," the other hissed back, "you go," and tried to shove him forward.

As they stood arguing the noise of a motorcycle engine could be heard growing louder and louder in the night air. They boys turned and ducked to evade the headlight that flashed over the tree that they had been hiding behind. They quickly hide behind a nearby car parked in the street and waited to see who it was.

The motorcyclist came to a halt in front of the house, and turned his engine off. He took off his helmet and ran his fingers through unkept dark black hair. As he hopped off his bike he studied the very same house that the boys had been unwilling to approach. He too seemed to be a little hesitant.

A rustling sound from behind him had him turning around just in time to see two small heads hide behind the car he'd parked next to.

"I know you're there," he called out to them. "Come on out."

Sheepishly two small boys dressed in Halloween costumes came out from behind the car. The one he recognized was a cowboy, but the other…

"Just who are you supposed to be?" he asked them.

"I'm a helium atom," the boy said as he pointed to the silver foil and protruding red and blue balls on sticks that protruded the foil.

The man smiled as he recognized the cluster of protons and electrons. "Out trick or treating," he asked.

Both boys nodded yes.

"Been to that house yet," he asked pointing to the house he'd been watching.

They both shook their heads no.

"They say she's mean," the one said in a conspiratorial whisper to him.

"And scary," the other confirmed.

The man smiled and sat back down on his bike seat intrigued. "Really?" he said. "Who says she's so scary," he asked them.

"My dad said that she's the enforcer and the scariest thing at GD."

"My dad says that everyone's afraid of her!" the other said.

The man gave a not-too-quiet laugh and turned to look back at the house.

"Why don't I go see if the coast is clear," he offered to them.

They both nodded, awestruck, and settled down behind the car again to watch.

Leaving his helmet on the seat of his bike, he strolled up to the front door of the little blue house with the wide porch. He passed a large fat jack o' lantern as he walked up the steps and paused just for a moment, before ringing the doorbell.

A moment later it was opened by a petite dark haired woman. She stood barefoot in jeans and a sweater holding a huge bowl of candy. She seemed startled to see him.

"Zane," she said trying to regain her calm composure. "What are you doing here?" she asked putting the bowl of candy down on the table beside her.

Zane leaned casually against the door frame and grinned down at her. "Hey Lupo; Trick or Treat," he said.

She gave him a half smile and placed one hand on her hip as she leaned back against her open door. "Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" she asked him.

"Is anyone ever really too old for candy," he asked her in mock seriousness.

"Apparently the kids on my block are," she said with a disappointed sigh as she looked to the deserted street. "I used to have tons of them come by on Halloween."

Zane took a look back to the street and smirked as he saw a small head duck back behind a car. "Could be that they're scared of you," he told her.

"Why would they be scared of me," she asked him genuinely baffled.

Zane looked down at the small woman who regularly carried multiple guns and could probably kill a man with her thumbs if she wanted to, and smirked again. "Can't think of a reason, oh except for the fact that you're the head of GD Security, and if anyone wants to work there they have to get past you first. Could be that the kids are worried about their security clearance if they come and knock on your door looking for candy."

Jo looked back out to the still empty street, and tried to smile, but failed. "Good thing I bought the kind of candy that I like," she said looking back glumly at the large bowl that she had for her anticipated trick or treater's.

Zane took the opportunity to move in a little closer, so that when she turned back he was just a few inches from her.

"So, you didn't come all the way over here to tell me about my lack of trick or treater's." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want Zane."

Zane ran his fingers through his rumpled hair again, nerves making him anxious. He tried to play it off. "It occurred to me a little while ago, that if anything were to happen tonight, pranks or otherwise that I have no alibi. I might be the first person on your list to interrogate, and that wouldn't help this new image that I'm trying to maintain."

Jo cocked her head to the side and raised her one eyebrow quizzically as she waited for him to continue.

"I thought that the best way to be able to prove that I hadn't done anything was to spend the evening with a good and upstanding citizen that could verify my whereabouts all evening long." He smiled at her and continued. "Want to turn on a movie and pretend to watch it jo-jo?"

Jo gave him a small self -conscious smile and looked down at her feet unsure of how to answer.

He took the opportunity while she was distracted to step even closer. He smiled undeterred by her non-answer. "You're going to say yes eventually," he informed her. "I have it on pretty good authority that you have a thing for me," he said.

"Are you ever going to let it go," she asked him, but there was a look in her eyes that gave away the fact that she hoped he wouldn't.

Zane just leaned in as though he was reaching for the candy bowl and snaked an arm around her waist pulled her towards him off balanced and pressed his mouth to hers. She was forced to grab his shoulders to steady herself and he could feel her clinging to him as he fought to control the passion that he felt rising in him every time that he got close enough to her to do this.

When he finally pulled back she was breathing heavily and her eyes flickered open slowly. He held her close until she met his gaze. Sad hazel eyes met determined brown eyes. "I'm not going to give up that easily this time," he assured her, and quickly stole another quick kiss before releasing her.

As he stepped back she saw that he had also stole several candy bars from her candy bowl.

"This is your last chance to keep a close eye on me tonight," he told her as he walked backwards down her path towards his bike. "You'll have to live with the consequences of whatever happens to the town tonight if I'm on the loose."

"Somehow I'll survive," she said, while trying to keep a straight face.

Happy Halloween jo-jo," he called to her as he made his way back to his bike. He waited until she shut the front door, then he climbed back on his bike and sat quietly as he considered his next move.

"Hey mister," a voiced called out from behind him and he twisted around in his seat to look back at the two waiting trick or treater's. "Was she scary?" the little cowboy asked him.

He smiled as an idea came to him. He took the candy bars out of his pocket and tossed one to each of the kids. "Spread the word", he told them. "She's not even a little scary, and she's got the best candy in town."

The boys shoved their new loot in their bags and as Zane put his helmet on he distinctly heard one of them ask the other. "Do you think we'll have to kiss her if we want another candy bar?"

Laughing aloud he started up his engine and sped off home.

The End


End file.
